Secrets
by EJML-Isotope
Summary: "You knew this was coming. I told you," I said, slowly stepping backwards toward the door."I didn't think you were serious!" Charlotte gasped, standing abruptly from her chair. I shrug. "Goodbye" I whisper. She left. "Hello again." I smile rougishly at them. Now she's back.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own Infernal Devices.**

**Warning- Do not flame this story!**

Chapter start.

Chapter 1- prologue.

Secretive POV.

I picked the phone up off its cradle, which was standing on the wooden oak table in the hallway. I crept over to the stairs and silently made my way along the deserted corridor and into my bedroom.

Dialling the number from memory, I pressed the phone to my ear and held my breath, praying for an answer.

"Hello, how may I help, Linda speaking?" A cheerful voice asked.

I swallowed past the tightness in my throat and took a deep breath. "Hello, I was calling to enquire about the space left at your business?"

"Yes, what about it?" the receptionist asked in the same cheerful tone.

"I was just curious to whether it was still available?" I asked, training my voice into a calm and business like tone.

"It is still free, yes. Are you interested?" The receptionist, Linda, started moving papers as the rustling sound drifted through the phone.

"Yes, is it possible if I could take that place?" I crossed my fingers, praying for a 'yes'.

"Of course you can." Linda seemed delighted. "I just need a bit of background information about your situation and about yourself and then we can arrange to get you here."

"Okay." I sighed in relief. This was going to work after all.

Chapter end!

**Please leave a review! I know its short but it is only a prologue. The chapters after this will be longer :) the quicker you review the quicker I update.**

Xxx 


	2. The new arrivals

**Disclaimer- I do not own Infernal Devices. Cassandra Clare owns this brilliant book. I only own this plot along with Jessikah, Louise and Rosalie. **

**Maybe bits out of character at times (mainly Tessa) but give it a go please.**

**Warning- Do not flame this story!**

Chapter starts!

Chapter 2- The new arrivals.

Tessa POV.

"Come along everyone. Our new guests are here." Charlotte called cheerfully, as she hurried into the large hallway of the institute.

I slowly descended the stairs and nearly bumped straight into Sophie.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there Sophie." I said timidly, reaching out to steady her.

"Its quite alright Tessa. Come along now though. Our new guests will be arriving shortly." Sophie hurried off towards the main door, throwing a quick smile over her shoulder towards me. She, along with Charlotte, was the only people being kind to me.

I dragged my feet to the hallway entrance and leant against the doorway, tucking my book under my armpit.

"For goodness sake Tessa. Ladies do not drag their feet, or slouch in doorways. Honestly, do you know nothing?" Jessamine's, whiny voice came from my left, and I turned my head slightly to face her.

"Like you said before Jessamine, I am not a lady." I snapped back at her, calmly smoothing the front of my dress down.

"You have just proven that it is the honest truth." Jessamine, tossed her fair golden hair over her shoulder, and made a big show of speaking in a superior manner.

I shook my head slightly. I had been at the institute a little over a month now, and my relationship with the people here was awful.

Jem only spoke to me when he had to.

Will never spoke to me, only when he felt the need to belittle me.

Jessamine, well, our relationship had always been poor.

"Now everyone, I want you all on your best behaviour while we introduce our new guests." Charlotte was saying, looking each of us in the eye.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Charlotte swung open the door, and dazzling sunlight illuminated the hallway.

Three girls flounced into the room, and they were all wearing matching dress designs.

The tallest one with Black hair cut close to her chin had a pale lilac dress on. The dress went to her feet, barely brushing the floor.

The middle girl had long Blonde hair to her waist captured in two plaits, and it looked soft as silk. She had on a green dress.

The smallest girl had light brown hair to her shoulders, and it was pinned down to the sides of her face in two bunches. Pretty pink bows sat daintily from her headband. She had on a pink dress.

Finally, a young gentleman emerged from the doorway; he was tall with thick curly black hair, and twinkling green eyes. He was dressed smartly in a black suit.

His eyes met mine and he flashed me a quick smile before switching his gaze to Charlotte.

"Thank you so much for allowing my sisters to stay here." His voice was smooth and delicious. It would be easy for him to persuade anyone with that kind of voice.

It was almost like Will's.

"It is our pleasure" Charlotte smiled at him, shaking his hand. "I am sure everyone here at the institute will make their welcome a warm one. Allow us to introduce ourselves." She waved an arm towards Jem, indicating that he began to speak.

He stepped forward and bowed slightly always the gentleman. "I am James Carstairs, but please call me Jem." He moved down the line of girls, kissing each of their hands.

The black haired girl smiled and twirled her umbrella saying, "So pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Jessikah Wayland."

The blonde haired girl gave a quick wink and said, "How lovely to meet you. My name is Louise Wayland."

The last girl stood nervously, her face shielded behind her fan. Finally she peeked her eyes over the top, her lashes fluttering nervously. "I'm Rosalie, so nice to meet you." She whispered.

I could tell that Rosalie was the quiet sister in the group.

"Names Herondale. Will Herondale." Will's voice held a flirtatious lilt as he stepped unnecessarily close to Jessikah. Obviously he had already chosen his new interest.

She batted her eyelashes seductively. "Nice to meet you."

The man's gaze caught my eye across the room, and as our eyes met, I swear he rolled his eyes at me.

I struggled to contain a giggle.

Jessamine stepped forward, holding her head high as she smiled warmly at sisters.

"Its so lovely to meet you all. It will be a fantastic change to have another girl in the institute. I hope we can be the best of friends. I'm Jessamine Lovelace. But please call me Jessie."

"I hope we can become the best of friends to. We can have so much fun." Jessikah flashed a brilliant grin at her, looping an arm through Jessamine's.

Rosalie joined the conversation, throwing her arm through Jessamine's other one. "Maybe a tour? I'm sure this place has some wonderful history."

Just before they left the room, Charlotte's voice rang out clear as bells. "And this is Tess Gray." She urged me forward.

I sighed and stepped from my place into the light. I had been hiding by the stairs but now all eyes turned to me.

I stood there a moment, but finally gave a small curtsy. "Nice to meet you." I smiled at them.

Jessikah was the first to speak. "Are you a maid?" She asked, looking down her nose at me.

I almost chocked in indignation.

"Jess, don't be so rude." Rosalie chided, although it sounded more force of habit then her actually meaning it.

Will had amusement shining in his ice blue eyes as he met my gaze.

I turned away and took as step up the stairs but I froze when I felt a hand on my wrist. Twisting around to see who it was, I swallowed a gasp as I saw that it was the girls' sister.

"May I help you?" I asked politely.

"It was lovely meeting you Miss Gray. I am Jack Wayland." He bent slightly, and gently kissed my hand.

I stood there, shocked.

Gasps echoed around the room, and I glanced across at everyone.

Jessikah was scowling furiously.

Jessamine looked appalled. Almost as if the fact that he was touching me made her sick.

Jem and Will had matched expressions of surprise mixed with anger. What was their problem?

"Lovely to meet you Mr. Wayland." I smiled back at him, still surprised at his gesture.

He turned and headed over to charlotte, which showed him out, then hurried of into the direction of the dining room.

I kept my gaze fixed to the floor as I hurried up the stairs towards my bedroom.

If I didn't get out of some peoples line of sight I would soon spontaneously combust.

Chapter end!

**So okay, another non-action filled chapter, but give it time, (like in the next chapter) and a bit of drama will arrive. **

**By the way, I just thought I should let you know that Agatha the kitchen maid isn't dead in this fic. But Thomas is, unfortunately. Hey, one of them had to die in the last battle that happened with Nate. Please review! Quicker updates come with more review! But I do go back to school Thursday. Yippy! *Note sarcasm- a lot of sarcasm* **

**Review!**

**Xxx**


	3. I bid you farewell

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed- keep 'em coming. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the infernal devices, I only own this plot.**

Chapter start.

Chapter 3- I bid you farewell.

Tessa POV.

Soft footfalls sounded out side my door, and I glanced up from my book. Hooking an index finger between the page and the covers, I quietly made my way over to the door.

Easing the door open, I peeped my head outside. There, in the dimly lit corridor, stood one of the sisters. Rosalie I think. She was creeping along the corridor, almost nervously. I scuttled out of my room and followed her to the end of the corridor.

"Do you need some help?" I asked her, gently laying a hand on her elbow.

She jumped slightly, her pigtails bouncing behind her ears. In her hand, she clutched a book.

"O-o-oh" she stuttered quietly, "I was just looking for the library."

I nodded slightly. "Your not far from it. It's just around the corner really." I led the way down the corridor on the right, past Will's room and turned left. On the second left, stood a big wooden door. I shoved it open and beckoned Rosalie inside.

She nervously stepped into the room, her movements timid and tiny.

I quickly shut the door with a slight creek. Turning to face Rosalie, I smiled at her. I was hoping that at least she wouldn't hate me.

"This is the library. They have quite a nice collection of books. It's normally fairly empty to, so it's a nice quiet place to read."

She nodded, a slight smile turning up the corners of her little pink lips. I walked over to a padded armchair and settled into it, gathering my skirts up around me in order to tuck my feet up under me.

Slowly, almost stealthily, she made her way over to the chair opposite me and mimicked my actions perfectly.

We became absorbed in our reading, and it was only broken by her quiet whisper floating through the air.

"I want to apologise for the way my sister behaved earlier on. It is inexcusable."

I looked up from my book shocked. I never expected an apology. "Oh, I'm sure she was just nervous about arriving at a new place. She probably just said it without thinking." I reassured Rosalie. In my mind I was contradicting everything I had just said. Of course Jessikah had known what she was saying. She wasn't the shy type. She managed to flirt with Will straight away. No, there was no doubt about it. Jessikah Wayland knew exactly what she had done.

Rosalie confirmed this with a soft shake of her head. "No, she knew what she was doing. Its typical Jessikah, to say something like that."

I shrugged a shoulder slightly. "Well, it's not your fault. Maybe things will sort themselves out over dinner." I said this. But I didn't believe this. It knew Jessikah Wayland didn't like me, and there was nothing in the universe that was going to change that.

Rosalie smiled slightly, obviously relieved at my accepting her apology on behalf of her sister so graciously.

Instead of going back to reading, we started to talk. Rosalie seemed to over come her shyness, and started to talk in a fairly loud voice. Well, it was probably loud for her.

The wooden library door flying open and four figures standing in the doorway interrupted us.

"See Will darling, as long as there is a library our dear Rosalie will be occupying it_" Jessikah giggled, as she dangled on Will's arm, but then they all seemed to have noticed me.

Jessamine decided to take the cold shoulder approach as she completely ignored me and said sweetly, "Rosalie, dinner is almost ready."

Rosalie nodded silently and rose from her chair, smoothing down her skirts, she asked in a whisper, "Are you joining us Tessa?"

During our little conversation we had somehow agreed to address each other by our Christian names.

The room was unbearably quiet, as Rosalie waited for an answer.

Swallowing, I smiled weakly and nodded. "I'll just return my book to my room and I will be down now."

Rosalie nodded and made her way to the door where her sister, Louise, looped an arm through the crook of her elbow and gushed, "Oh Rosalie, I'm so glad your settling in with Miss Gray. Have you heard the history of this place? It's simply marvellous…" he voice faded as they all left the room.

I sighed heavily and hugged my book to my chest.

Heading over to the door, I bumped into a body.

Oh wonderful, its Jessikah isn't it? Just perfect.

But as I raised my gaze I was shocked to see that Will was the person leaning in the doorway.

Oh goodness. What did he want?

"Nice to see you can actually make friends." He said, a smirk playing on his lips.

I wasn't even going to dignify that with a reply, as I went to move past him. Out of the corner of my eye I caught his hand flash out and head towards my wrist but a loud trill brought him up short.

"Will darling? Are you coming?" Jessikah's voice trilled.

Oh, so she had managed to release him long enough for everyone to remember that they were not actually attached at the hip.

He smirked down at me one last time before turning in one fluid motion and disappearing down the corridor and into the dimness.

To bad that that would be the last smirk he would give me…

I quickly made my way to my room and dropped the book onto my bed. My skirts in my hands, I dashed down the stairs and into the hallway.

I didn't want to be late for dinner; it was the worst kind of rudeness imaginable.

Shooting a quick over to the table in the hallway, I breathed a sigh of relief. It was still there.

I walked into the dinning room and sat myself down in the only vacant seat at the table. It was by Rosalie.

I swept my glance around the table to survey the knew seating arrangement. Normally, I was sat in between Will and Jem. However, this evening, Will and Jem had claimed their usual seats, but Jessikah was sat in my seat, and Louise was sat opposite Jem.

Charlotte, of course, sat in her seat at the top of the table and Henry, I assumed would sit in his seat opposite charlotte at the bottom of the table.

Jessamine had perched herself in between Louise and Rosalie, so I was sat by Henry and Rosalie.

I ate my dinner in silence. I didn't want to join in everyone's chitchat and I got the distinct impression that I wasn't welcomed either.

Sophie bustled in and out, shooting me friendly smiles which I retuned as she served the wonderful food.

"Do you normally give maids your special attention?" Jessikah commented, just as Sophie disappeared into the kitchen.

I looked at her, and narrowed my eyes. "I fail to see how that is any of your business."

She gasped at my statement and snapped, "I have never heard of people fraternising with servants before."

"What a poor outlook you must have about people then." I retorted. I don't see why people can't talk to their maids. I think its better to build a friendship with them.

"Tessa." Charlotte called, a warning ring in her voice. She was shaking her head slightly at me.

Repressing a retort that would undoubtedly get me a lecture on my 'rudeness', I carried on pushing my food around my plate.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Who on earth is that?" Charlotte mused as she rose from her chair.

"I'll get it!" I almost yelled, jumping from my seat and hurrying to the door.

I knew who it was going to be. Well, I was 90% sure.

I heard Charlotte following me.

I grasped the door handle in my cold hand and pulled the door open. there stood a man, in a long black coat and hat.

"Are you Miss Tessa Gray?" He asked, in a kind voice.

"Yes" I answered, "Are you Mister Jones?"

"Indeed I am. Please come with me now."

I nodded, and turned back into the hallway and stepped over to the table. I yanked the suitcase out from behind it. I had stashed it there last night when no one was around.

"Tessa? Are you listening to me? What on earth is going on? Why do you have a suitcase behind the table? What does this man want?" Charlotte was talking so quickly I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"Charlotte, calm down." I tried to soothe her, while dragging my case towards the door.

But it was blocked my Charlotte. "Tessa, answer me. Why does this man want you to go with him?"

With all the commotion going on in this hallway, everyone had gathered round. All were wearing masks of shock on their faces.

"You knew this was coming I told you." I told her slowly stepping backward toward the door.

"I didn't think you were serious," Charlotte gasped, sagging against the doorframe in surprise.

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if you had taken me seriously." I tell her, handing my suitcase over to the man.

He nodded and went of down the path towards the carriage.

"Where are you going Tessa?" I heard Sophie whisper in a broken voice.

I turned and stared at her a minute, before running and launching my self into her arms. We hugged each other, and I didn't want to let her go. I didn't want to leave her. She was a good friend.

I forced myself to pull out of the embrace. "I'll miss you." I whisper, walking backwards towards the door.

"But…you can't go. You're not eating properly, your becoming anorexic. You need to stay here so I can look after you." Sophie said, her voice breaking.

Trust Sophie to be worrying about my eating disorder. It was true, that I had become a little to skinny, but not quite anorexic. But feeling down all the time does that to you.

"Goodbye." I quietly tell them all, before spinning around, ducking swiftly under Charlotte's arm and running down the path towards the car.

"Tessa!" I hear two voices shriek.

Without turning I know its Sophie and Charlotte. Nobody else cares.

I jump into the back of the carriage and lean out the window.

Sophie is staring at me, tears travelling down her face.

I wave slightly; I don't want to leave her. But I think it's for the best.

The carriage disappears behind a corner and I loose sight of my friend.

I slump down in my seat and try to fight past the lump in my throat.

No turning back now…

Chapter end!

Sorry if I sort of lost the Victorian age type talking at a few parts. I'll try to improve on it in the future. Please review! It really makes my day :)


End file.
